


Portal

by kmoney



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmoney/pseuds/kmoney
Summary: Clarke and Lexa go on an adventure.





	Portal

The morning sun peeked through the cracks in the blinds, highlighting different parts of the room. A girl, sound asleep under the covers, blonde waves cascading across the pillow. The door cracked open, a dark figure crept into the room. It made a beeline for the bed, jumping onto the mound. “Time to wake up, sleepy head.”, said Lexa. “Ugh, just five more minutes.”, Clarke moaned. “Come on, we both have to work today, and afterwards I have a new investigation for us.”, Lexa coerced. “Oh yeah?”, Clarke's interests piqued. “Yeah, I'll explain after breakfast. I made your favorite.”, said Lexa trying to convince her to get out of bed. “Bacon pancakes?”, Clarke perked up. “Yup.”, Lexa smiled, gave her a kiss, then rolled off of the bed to head to the kitchen. Clarke got up to make her way there too, shuffling sleepily behind her. She sat at the counter on a stool waiting to be served. Lexa placed a plate in front of her with a stack of pancakes and a syrup smiley face. Her face lit up as the mouth watering aroma hit her nose, curling her features into a sleepy smile. As she cut through them the bits of bacon made their presence known. Lexa grabbed her own full plate, sat beside her, eagerly chowing down.   
Once they were finished, Lexa brought up a video on her phone. “Watch and tell me what you think.” The video was of a teenage boy and another behind the camera. It looked as if they were in a basement, boxes and totes stacked up against the walls, an inch of dust on everything. Next to the furnace, about four feet off of the ground, there was a hole in the wall big enough for someone to fit through. The boy picked up a rock off of the ground and threw it into the hole. A sploosh then a crackle could be heard. The rock came shooting back at high speed, the boy ducking just in time, crashing into the wall behind him. A thunderstruck look on his face. They made their way closer trying to examine what could possibly have done that. Nothing showed on camera and from the look on the boys face he couldn't see anything either. The boy stuck his hand into the hole, about 6 inches in, the void began to ripple. Amazed by the sensation he put his hand in and out, playing with the texture. The third time he reached his hand in further, trying to see how far it would go. “I'm stuck.”, he said as he tried to pull it back out. “Stop playing around.”, a voice from behind the camera boomed. “I'm not.”, he said anxiously grabbing his arm, pulling with force. The camera fumbles around as his friend tried to help pull him out. Suddenly the camera shoots up showing the boy being pulled into the void, his shoes are the last things you see before he disappears completely. There's more shuffling then the video ends. Clarke looked up at Lexa with a shocked expression. “Do you think this is real?”, she asked. “That's what I want to find out.” Lexa said as she took back her phone. “When?” “After work, honey.” “Hmm, ok.”, Clarke jumped off the stool, kissed Lexa and headed to the hallway. She coyly turned around “I'm going to take a shower. Care to join me?”, Lexa’s face lit up as she looked back at her. “If I ever say no to that question, I have been possessed and you need to grab some salt immediately.”, she joked as she got up. Clarke out stretched her arm while Lexa held her hand, leading her to the bathroom.   
After their shower they each got dressed for work. Lexa wore jeans and a t-shirt for her shift at the candle emporium, while Clarke put on her scrubs for her day at the plasma center. She went back to the kitchen to make her lunch, a mason jar salad, just like the one she saw on the internet last weekend. Lexa came rushing by not wanting to be late and ruin her perfect attendance. She grabbed an apple and kissed Clarke on the cheek, “Bye sweet heart, I will see you after work”. Clarke smiled back, “Later my love”. A couple of steps and she was out of the door. Clarke could hear her motorcycle start up and drive off into the distance. She finished packing her lunch and headed to her car.  
Lexa arrived a couple minutes early, just enough time for her to walk up and punch in exactly when she started. The store was already busy with people stocking up on their natural light needs. They had candles for any occasion, any size, shape and flavor someone could want. Her strength was being out on the floor, she was able to guide a customer to exactly what they need and could usually sell them something extra to go along with it. She could be very convincing. Time went by fast in the craze before she knew it, it was time for her lunch break. She clocked out and headed towards the food court eager to grab a teriyaki bowl from the little asian place. After grabbing her food, she sat down to take some time to do research on the video she showed Clarke that morning. It had been the craziest thing she had seen in a long time and there was no way that it was real. Still it had piqued her interest and it had been a while since their last investigation. After some digging she was able to find the original poster, the teenager that was filming. His caption was more desperate than amazed to what had happened. She sent him a message, “Hey, I’m a private investigator when it comes to the supernatural. I believe you when you say what had happened that night. I would like to help you find out what happened to your friend. Please get in touch with me as soon as you can. Thanks, Lexa Woods.” She hit send hopeful that he would reply soon. Before she knew it her break was over, only a few more hours until the end of her shift. She was eager to get back home to do more research.   
Clarke however, strolled in right on time knowing that clocking in a couple minutes late was no big deal. That place was short staffed and she knew that they needed her. She had the most experience and the others looked up to her. As long as she could remember she knew she wanted to do something in medicine. She enjoyed helping people and this was a step in the right direction, someday she knew she would become an EMT. She sat down behind the counter to start screening patients as they came in. This wasn’t her favorite part of the job, she rather be in the back taking the patient's donations. The manager made them rotate positions, wanting each employee to experience each part of the job. Being at the front meant dealing with the brunt of the different characters that came in. She was going through some paperwork when a familiar gruff voice caught her attention. “Hey Clarke.” “Hey Bellamy.” She had seen him in before so she was not exactly surprised, this was just the first time in a long time they had talked. “How’s your sister?” ”Octavia is fine, her and Lincoln are getting pretty serious.” “That is great to hear!” *Awkward silence* “So here is some paper work for you to fill out, let me know when you’re done.” About 20 minutes later he brought them back up. “Someone will call your name when we are ready for you.” He gave a weary smile in return. A couple of hours pass and it is time for lunch. She went to the break room, anxious to eat her salad. A couple of shakes of the mason jar and it was ready. She took her time not really wanting to head back to her desk. After lunch she noticed that Bellamy was still waiting. Surely his name should have called by now. Right as she was about to sit down Raven appeared beside her “Hey how’s it going in the back?” “Oh, fine.”, she leaned closer to Clarke to whisper, “I may have placed Bellamy’s paperwork at the bottom of the pile.” Shocked she asked “Why?” “I remember what happened at that party, he deserves it, we’ll get to him eventually.” A shit eating grin washed over Clarke’s face, pleased that her friend had her back. A few hours later his name was finally called ten minutes before her shift ended. She smiled after he walked passed, taking pleasure in his inconvenience.   
By the time Clarke got home Lexa was already there, sitting at the table doing research on her laptop. “Hey, Honey.”, Clarke said as she was putting her stuff down on the counter. “Hey, Babe.”, Lexa barely replied, distracted by what she was finding. “Guess who I saw today.” “Who?”, she replied, barely taking her eyes off of the screen. “Bellamy.”, Clarke had her full attention now. “What?”, she jumped up from the table to stand next to her. “Yeah, he came in to donate, probably needed some extra cash.” “You’re way to calm about this.” Clarke turned to face her. “Look, it’s ok, that was a long me ago”. She placed her hand on Lexa’s arm as a comfort. “I don’t remember what you two were arguing about, but I do remember him jerking your arm when you turned to walk away from him. Oh, and I also remember him landing flat on his ass when I punched him square in the face, no body touches my girl like that.”, Lexa said as she caressed Clarke’s cheek. “I’m fine, I promise, it really wasn’t a big deal. Raven even “lost” his paperwork so he had to wait for almost five hours” she explained as she lovingly squished Lexa’s hand in between her cheek and shoulder. “As long as you’re ok, that is all that matters. Come look at what I found out!” Lexa grabbed her hand and led her to the table. Clarke sat down beside her eager to listen to the information. “I found the original poster of the video and sent him an email at lunch. He got back to me just before I got home. He mostly begged for my help and he did tell me where the video was shot. It is this place the locals call Third Bridge, about an hour east of here, there is an abandoned house close to there. They shot the video in the basement.”, she explained. “What did you find out about the house?”, Clarke inquired. “It was built in 1923 by Otto and Marie Hartford, after they immigrated from Europe. They were farmers, trying to make their way in this new place. The first few years were successful but then something happened. Crops died in the field, animals either went missing or were found dismembered. After a dozen or so reports to the police went unsolved, they simply vanished. Come to find out, their house was built on Native American burial grounds.” “What part of America isn't?” Clarke huffed. “After almost a decade of being abandoned, the state took possession and turned it into an orphanage. The place was finally shut down in the eighties after numerous claims of abuse and missing children. The house has been empty ever since, with no one wanting to invest their time or money. There have been reportings over the years from teenagers who went there to test their bravery. Child handprints on their cars, ghost like figures chasing after them even as they sped away, and the ominous sound of beating drums. It seems like most people don't even make it out of their cars, I'm surprised those two were brave enough to make it to the basement. So what do you say? You want to grab our equipment and see what this place is about?” “Let's go!”, she exclaimed as she jumped up from the table. They rushed to grab all of their gear, each of them had their own camera and voice recorder. Clarke took an electromagnetic field detector while Lexa preferred the Ovilus, a device that allows spirits to form words using their energy that is then read aloud on the screen. Snacks and flashlights were the last things they grabbed before piling into Clarke's car.   
Lexa plugged the coordinates into the GPS as Clarke started down the road. They had been on many investigations before but this one seemed like it could be the most legitimate. The sun was just setting as they arrived. They could see the house in the distance as Clarke pulled to the side of the road. It was bigger in person than in the photos and completely run down, almost as if a strong breeze could blow it over. They each grabbed their bags as they stepped out of the car ready to start the mile trek to the house. As they walked the sun seem to set faster than usual. The darkness added confusion, making it seem the house was always out of reach no matter how much they walked. In the distance, like a whisper in the wind, a sound of drums appeared. Lexa turned on her camera to try to capture it on video, while Clarke searched with her flashlight, hoping to catch a glimpse of what could be making that noise, nothing, she couldn’t see anything. “Can you stop grabbing my bag.”, Lexa asked slightly annoyed. “What? I haven't touched you since we left the car.”, Clarke replied confused. “Something keeps touching me. Can you use your camera to keep an eye on it?” “Sure.” Clarke pulled it out and focused on her backpack as they took a break. The straps clearly moved in the wind but it wasn't enough that it should bother Lexa. Suddenly the back of the bag caved in and was pushed down with force. “Holy shit!” Clarke exclaimed. “What? Did you get something? I felt it again!” Clarke rewound the video to show her. A shocked look on her face, Lexa couldn't believe it, they finally captured something substantial. At first she was scared, but that fear turned into determination. “Come on, let's get to that house.” Finally they arrived. The house was boarded up with no visible way to get in. Clark nudges Lexa’s arm “Maybe there's another way to get in around back.” As they walked, all of the windows had boards on them with no signs of being tampered. When they reached the back it looked exactly the same, they started to feel frustrated this whole trip might be for nothing. Just then Lexa noticed a cellar door in the bushes. “There!” They rushed over, each taking a handle to pry it open. Despite the rest of the house being locked, this surprisingly wasn't. Quickly stepping down the stairs they made their way into the dusty, dark basement. Their flashlights made the features easily recognizable. They had no problem finding the same hole in the wall. As far as they could tell it looked like any other hole that someone would find in any other wall. They each took readings with their devices everything came back normal. No emf spikes or words from the Ovilus. Not sure what else to do Lexa stuck her hand into the void. It felt like Jell-O that hadn't quite set yet. She pulled her hand back out to examine it and it seemed fine. Inch by inch she pushed her body through to the other side. Clarke quickly followed into the abyss.


End file.
